


let me take the world from your shoulders

by whalersandsailors



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Can either be, Fluff, High Chaos (Dishonored), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Low Chaos Ending, oh and did i mention voyeurism, outsider doing outsider things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/pseuds/whalersandsailors
Summary: The Outsider watches Corvo sleeps, either for his own comfort or Corvo's. On nights when the dreams are difficult, the Outsider finds himself reaching out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this over a year ago for the Fugue Feast and promptly forgot about it. I found it lurking in my tumblr and decided to post it on here, too.

Sometimes, the Outsider watches Corvo sleep. Of course, he can enter the man’s dreams or whisk him off to the Void when he pleases, but the Outsider has not visited Corvo in some time. He thinks it might be startling to drop in after many months of leaving Corvo be. Besides, there is something intriguing in watching Corvo’s face slacken, the scars on his forehead and the wrinkles around his eyes fading as he relaxes. The lines are less taut now that he sleeps in Dunwall Tower once more. The night terrors are also less frequent now that Corvo may sleep with the reassurance that little Emily is on the throne and, at long last, safe.

Still, there are nights when the old fears persist.

Corvo thrashes on the mattress, the blanket long since kicked to the floor of the spartan room the Lord Protector insists in having. He groans, something that could sound like the name of the late empress or perhaps just Emily. The Outsider waits. The nightmares usually pass in a few moments.

This one doesn’t. The Outsider moves closer to Corvo’s prone body. There are tears leaking from his eyes, and the groaning has shifted more to sobbing. The Outsider frowns, not enjoying this change. He reaches out a long, pale hand to Corvo’s forehead, pushing sweat-soaked strands from his face. His touch is feathery light, but the coolness of his hand seems to calm Corvo a little. A few whimpers still sneak past his lips.

Lightly, the Outsider drops himself beside Corvo and folds his knees under himself as he leans over the other man. He puts a sliver more pressure into his fingers, just enough magic to calm the storm in Corvo’s mind. The whimpers cease, but there is still a frown on Corvo’s face. The Outsider trails his fingers down Corvo’s jaw, gently cupping his cheek and stroking a thumb across the trembling skin. 

The Outsider stays there, his hand stroking like that of a mother he had once known, many many years ago. He stays until the nightmare is fully gone and Corvo’s eyes flutter.

Corvo awakens.

The Outsider stills his hand. Corvo is breathing hard, and his eyes are dazed, still foggy from sleep. The Outsider thinks that he should disappear before Corvo notices him, but he stays, curious how Corvo will react to him.

Corvo’s eyes meets the black of the Outsider’s, and to his credit, he does not look surprised to see the Outsider sitting on his bed. He does look surprised at the Outsider’s hand, which has slid to rest nonchalantly on his shoulder. 

Corvo sighs and rubs some of the sleep from his eyes.

“That was you, then?” he mutters, voice haggard and groggy.

When Corvo looks back at him, there is gratitude in his eyes which takes the Outsider by surprise. 

“Thanks,” Corvo says, eyes not quite meeting the Outsider’s.

The Outsider inclines his head, removes his hand, and fades from the room. He remains just long enough to watch Corvo retrieve his blanket and then sit on the bed, staring at the mark on his hand. Corvo was always so fascinating, and his thanks tonight was no different.

The Outsider smiles to himself. He looks forward to the nights to come.

The end


End file.
